falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mike O'Connor
|dialogue =O'Connor dialogue file }} Mike O'Connor is the sheriff and mayor of New Canaan in 2253.Van Buren Jericho design document - Sheriff Mike O'Connor. [1] Background Mike O'Connor keeps the peace in New Canaan, or at least he tries. He has about six deputies to help him, but he knows that's not enough to hold back all the squatters or the 215 Rail Line Powder Gang if they choose to attack. Mike, like Jeremiah, is in his early thirties. He has faith in Jeremiah Rigdon, but even he has doubts from time to time.Van Buren New Canaan design document - Sheriff Mike O'Connor. [1] He's a hard man, but not cruel. He won't let anything stand in the way of Jericho's prosperity. Mike stutters a bit when speaking, which often leads people to think that he is unintelligent. In fact, he is quite intelligent, though humble. It is difficult to make Mike angry, and he dislikes using violence, but he will do so if it is necessary. He carries a .223 rifle and a .45 revolver to deal with troublemakers. All things considered, though, Mike is frightfully under-equipped to deal with serious violence. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Kill Jeremiah: The Hands of God, led by Jeremiah Rigdon, have recently attacked and burned three of Jericho's caravans. There were no casualties on either side, but Mike O'Connor feels the Hands of God may soon become a larger threat if not dealt with, so he wants the Prisoner to enter the Mormon camp and assassinate Jeremiah if Jeremiah cannot be convinced to lay off the caravans.Van Buren Jericho design document - Kill Jeremiah. [1] * Exterminate the vermin: In and around Jericho are several locations infested with creatures. Mike O'Connor would like an enterprising mercenary to go to the heart of these infestations and remove the creatures once and for all.Van Buren Jericho design document - Exterminate the vermin. [1] * Negotiate a water contract with Hoover Dam: Hoover Dam has difficulty gaining easy access to fresh water, and they want to negotiate a contract with Jericho for shipments of fresh water. If the prisoner doesn't step in, the slick Hoover Dam guys will see to it that Hoover Dam benefits more from the deal than Jericho does. This quest will only happen once the water plant has increased its output due to the automated water pump and biodiesel generator.Van Buren Jericho design document - Negotiate a water contract with Hoover Dam. [1] * Find and return Ivan, the escaped worker: One of the workers from the water plant managed to slip out of the barracks during the night. Mike O'Connor will ask the player to find Ivan, kill him, and bring back his corpse, where it will be hung up in the plant as an example to the other workers.Van Buren Jericho design document - Find and return Ivan, the escaped worker. [1] Inventory Appearances Mike O'Connor has not appeared nor is he mentioned in any published game. He was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is not certain if he will appear in any future Fallout game. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:New Canaan characters